


Romantique

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 不合时宜的教员和学生
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	Romantique

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《一株不合时宜的蓝芍药》

bgm [CARNAVAL-大贯妙子](https://music.163.com/m/song?id=26113647)

橱窗里陈列着当月新书，朔间零轻易地在中心宛如众星捧月的位置上找到了他想要的东西，一本封面低调复古的诗集。学校社区里的这家书店“啤酒花之夜”相当出名，过去有两个常客在铺满木地板的小房间里写出了本世纪的标杆小说。虽然招牌这么写着，但啤酒花不提供酒精饮料，教师们也不用担心自己心爱的藏书遭受醉汉的袭击，倒是这里有工艺独特的肉桂杏仁卷提供，傍晚的小吧台会有深夜出蒲的男孩过来吃东西垫垫肚子，也因此而人声鼎沸起来。踩着微微翘起的楼梯上二楼，周末夜晚聚集着群群蜂鸟，围坐在一把柔软宽大的扶手椅边上——他最喜爱的助理教授W·H时常出现在这里。

W.H全名Wataru Hibiki，是电影系少有的日裔教员，染了一头语言难以企及的新鲜发色，佐以秀丽优雅的面容，在朴实的校园里相当引人注目。朔间偶尔不请自来去他的选修课旁听，坐在小教室的角落里，学生只有十几个，他乌黑卷曲的长发会让W.H的目光多逗留一会。明天系里有本学期第二次电影放映，《甜蜜梦魇》的海报上主讲人的名字是W.H，朔间决定再去碰碰运气。

“下学期我要开一门‘女性与电影’的选修课，面向全校开放，有兴趣的话可以选来试试看。”放映结束后日日树教授是这么说的。朔间便去了，纸也写得还可以，但他志趣不在此。比起黑色电影的声景，朔间更想了解讲台上的那个人，穿着休闲大衣每周带着多糖多奶榛果拿铁来上课，然后呢，然后他会去哪？会经过社区超市去买牛奶和晚餐材料，还是一回家就能看到香气扑鼻的饭菜？周末除了去啤酒花之夜还会去其他小酒馆吗？古典音乐会和摇滚音乐剧，哪一个更喜欢？

怀抱蕃多的好奇和强烈的兴趣，朔间被捆绑在图书馆的木椅上，边写选修课的论文边不露声色地焦躁。……已经两个月了，选题和文献综述对于门外汉来说想得还可以，完全没有预约office hour的机会。

旁边穿着乐队T和牛仔外套的男学生传来一张纸条。算了，早就知道这所学校的同性恋含量有多高。入学注册的那个月，连隔壁院系的新生派对都来到他的公寓楼发出邀请函，校园账号上私信的消息女男比例大约四六开，不可思议。打开那张横纹作业纸，列出了一些片单。朔间客气地道过谢，真是个好主意，对于他这样的工科生来说，还有什么比低门槛的弱智问题更适合去打扰电影系教授呢？当然有。如果您推崇胡金铨的话，对金庸会有什么感觉呢？

一出门就在院楼间的草地上遇见朔间心心念念的对象，自动灌溉系统运转良好，在青葱的绿叶和黄花里搭起一道小小的彩虹桥，真想马上跨过这道桥。朔间自动在脑中延长这段距离。马上告诉他，我在这里是为了你，留在这所令人生厌的学校、这座无止尽地压榨人的城市，都是为了你。

但他只是走过去问：“教授，需要我帮你拿相机吗？”

“什么？哦不，谢谢……等等，也许还是拍一张更好。”换上了没见过的银灰色风衣，日日树教授看起来像超越季节的时装模特，派送节日礼物的那种。

相机镜头闪着光对准了朔间零。“？”

园丁走过来接上水管，戴着耳罩而没注意正往白色雕像靠近的两个人。水柱撞到树干后散开，在朔间背后建成一道泛出粼粼波光的透明的水墙，他双手揣在牛仔外套里，像走错画框的摇滚名人，肩上的蓝变得更深，从星光蓝宝石递进为公路尽头的蓝色蓝宝石。日日树从相机里取景框里看到，看到斑斓的玻璃。

“太可惜了。如果可以的话，”把马尾甩到背后去，日日树把相纸递给常坐在他课室角落里的外系学生，“真想把这张照片留下。”

朔间一边接过一边犹疑：“您尽可以拿走……毕竟这是您拍的。”

最后还是被拒绝了，他想，这个阴郁的男人站在一片星光璀璨里，自己都不会感到羞耻吗？当然不会，这个男人还在得意洋洋于对方亲手为他留下大学第一则影像。

宽大的叶片间滴落碎冰雹大小的水珠，淅淅沥沥的帘在三秒里涨成暴雨，黄褐色的树叶自不动，但是雪白轻脆的广玉兰有些悲伤。它们在悲伤什么，悲伤自己没有行动的双足还是没有遮蔽的檐？哪有他来得悲伤，黑色长裤紧密地贴在膝盖上，和受伤的皮肤吻得难舍难分，间隙里还留下了牵连的痕迹。朔间零握着长长的花束，鲜绿色的茎和叶相互摩擦，另一手举着胶伞，在接连不断的林荫道里寻找不那么泥泞的路线。

“我的伞比较大，我来撑吧。”

第一反应是拒绝，幸好沉闷的雨天阻断了神经通路的快速发达，朔间歪过头单手收起伞，躲进日日树贝壳形的伞下。

“很少人会走这条路。”

“嗯，对……和教学区有点距离。”这次反应很快，“日日树教授住在学校里吗？这里都是教员公寓楼。”

“是的。”日日树往下瞟，“裤子湿了会难受吗？”

“还、还好。对了，我买了些东西想放在房间里，正好多了枝洋桔梗，教授可以当做上次帮忙拍照的回礼收下吗？”

“……不用回礼，但是可以当做我收留你的礼物收下。”

站在十三楼的阳台望出去，游鲸一样的云成群飘过，“雨完完全全停了……”。

“偶尔也会有这样预料不到走势的天气，不过对这些温室花来说倒还行。”日日树披着薄外套蹲下来查看花架上的盆植。

“是鸢尾啊。”

“嗯。很漂亮对吧？”他的表情像生日那晚从父亲手里接过幼犬的小男孩，不可思议和赞叹混杂在端庄隽雅的脸上。就像他一样美丽。

裤子很快被烘干换上，朔间还在踟蹰。磁石把海报固定在书架上，看不清里面放了多少书——说不定是唱片架。“你今晚会去啤酒花吗？”

“雨停了就去，”轻柔的声音从厨房飘过来，“原计划是这样。你怎么知道我会去？”一小盘混炒蔬菜端上桌，白胡椒和青椒的香味穿过厨师的袖子和指尖，被分成两堆摆开。

“……”

“……”

“……我知道了。”

朔间被招呼去盛饭和汤。

“我清楚不代表你清楚。你应该知道我是教授你是学生吧？这姑且是前提，”日日树边说边把卷心菜拌开递给没说过几次话，却来到他家里一起吃晚餐的学生，“就这样了。”

“老师的厨艺好好，平时一个人也会做饭吗？”

“我是环保主义者。”

最后还是坐上了日日树教授的自行车后座。“居然是淑女车，有点难以想象……”朔间抢先握住龙头，妄图达成和眷恋之人在月光下漫步校园的心愿（管他是不是老师）。

“上来吧。从这里到啤酒花还算有点远。”

“我没关系的哦？”

“……老师会很累。”

店员和日日树打了声招呼，帮他浇出杯黑糖牛奶带上阁楼。推开窗户还能闻到泥土被掀起来的气味，一小片紫藤垂到窗沿上，立起玻璃后更多开阔的空气涌进来。今晚的学生不多，都坐在书堆前，一不留神就要跌进报纸压得刚刚好的纸箱里。

……手里拿稳了火把。尤其重要的是你一定得照亮你自己的灵魂，它的深深浅浅，它的虚荣心和宽仁。你一定得说你的美丽，还有你的平淡的容貌，对你有什么意义。*

朔间替他读出来。

所以我不能夸耀我的情感之深刻，对人心了解之彻底。不论什么时候，只要我想要在适当的地方感觉到适当的情感，譬如爱，譬如死，那个讨厌的家伙就把我硬拉开，好像重要的地方还只要再向前面去一点。*

手臂垂在扶手上，如同藤萝挂在半死的枝干上，日日树半睁着眼听他继续读下去。切过奶酪的刀片在木板上砸出钝响，带着最后一点的浓香插进肉片里。失误。四月的葬礼，甜酒味的微风吹个不停，吹到，吹到领口抖出了一大捧鲜花。他提前决定取消四月的葬礼。

“……教授？日日树教授？”朔间摇醒史无前例在书店睡着的老师，这是老师送给他的第二个礼物，第二张透明的脸。

“没关系，继续读，还有其他听众。我先……睡一会。”

封面大写加粗的字母A像锋利的箭头，被刺中的人能看往更深处的地心吗？朔间如此疑惑着。尽管不明白，他还是一直读到《人生》的结束。

fin

Notes：

《一间自己的屋子》  


  
[● 零涉](https://jeenk.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%B6%E6%B6%89)[● 日日树涉](https://jeenk.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%A5%E6%97%A5%E6%A0%91%E6%B6%89)[● 朔间零](https://jeenk.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%94%E9%97%B4%E9%9B%B6)[● 偶像梦幻祭](https://jeenk.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)  


[热度(29)](https://jeenk.lofter.com/post/1e2a6656_1c5d0d7e5)

  


### 评论

### 热度(29)

  1. [](https://fengqi765.lofter.com/) [枫琦](https://fengqi765.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://owohaha.lofter.com/) [origin](https://owohaha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://2986131165.lofter.com/) [云尘子](https://2986131165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://001128.lofter.com/) [嘤嘤嘤](https://001128.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://001128.lofter.com/) [嘤嘤嘤](https://001128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://sakumareidaisuki.lofter.com/) [眠りたいだけ](https://sakumareidaisuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://sakumareidaisuki.lofter.com/) [眠りたいだけ](https://sakumareidaisuki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) [幽邃记忆](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xihenyu.lofter.com/) [曦痕羽](https://xihenyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://guduyujiu581.lofter.com/) [天天吃基](https://guduyujiu581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yangguangjiyiguangyiqingleng.lofter.com/) [花情](https://yangguangjiyiguangyiqingleng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://wanwanwanwanwantong.lofter.com/) [法外咩咩河豚](https://wanwanwanwanwantong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://ynill.lofter.com/) [安静的废置处](https://ynill.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://ynill.lofter.com/) [安静的废置处](https://ynill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xili0772.lofter.com/) [果茶](https://xili0772.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://chuxiayuer521.lofter.com/) [初夏遇尔](https://chuxiayuer521.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://chuxiayuer521.lofter.com/) [初夏遇尔](https://chuxiayuer521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://homura944.lofter.com/) [赤羽凛](https://homura944.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://goumiewumingshi.lofter.com/) [墨月](https://goumiewumingshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://tomatorose.lofter.com/) [番茄玫瑰-忙碌的安格](https://tomatorose.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jenrir.lofter.com/) [六川](https://jenrir.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zero-fujisawa.lofter.com/) [缺粮零](https://zero-fujisawa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://enold.lofter.com/) [吃点饭吧](https://enold.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://liangtouluoxiong.lofter.com/) [素色](https://liangtouluoxiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://jiaoyangyusen.lofter.com/) [骄阳与森](https://jiaoyangyusen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://jiaoyangyusen.lofter.com/) [骄阳与森](https://jiaoyangyusen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://insruoblq.lofter.com/) [清纱](https://insruoblq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://marlisa.lofter.com/) [Function](https://marlisa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yanyan132.lofter.com/) [颜颜](https://yanyan132.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[ 上一篇 ](https://jeenk.lofter.com/post/1e2a6656_1c5d0ee5e)

[ 下一篇 ](https://jeenk.lofter.com/post/1e2a6656_12e67c646)

  
© [嘘](https://jeenk.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
